YAKUSOKU  約束  PROMISE
by Inchan S. Kennedy
Summary: "If you don't believe me, just look into my eyes. I can't lie in front of a precious person of mine."


**A/N:**

Hmm… Actually, this is my first Mitsu fict. But I kinda abandoned this one. I wrote this story before _IN THE NAME OF LOVE _(my other Mitsu fict.).

Enough for the intro. Enjoy reading this story!

Anoo, sono mae ni, (Uhh, before that,) please expect from now on that this story will contain male OC (Main). But don't worry. He's portions is…only 30% in this story. Heheheh. ENJOY!

* * *

><p><strong>YAKUSOKU <strong>**「約束**」******/ PROMISE**

**Chapter One: Childhood Friend**

**Summary: **"If you don't believe me, just look into my eyes. I can't lie in front of a precious person of mine."

**Disclaimer: **This story is mine. But Kyoto Animation and Kakifly owns K-ON

**Author: **Intan S. Kennedy a.k.a Ricchan-Pikasha ^ ^ hohoho

**Pairing(s): **RitsuxMio (Mitsu)

**Warning(s): **Yuri, OC, a bit AU and OOC

**Rate: **T

* * *

><p><em>-Ritsu's POV-<em>

* * *

><p>"Oi, Mio! May I come to your house again tonight?" asked me to the certain black-haired girl who still sits on her chair. She doesn't look at me. She still reads a book seriously. I could read the title of it: 'Biology 3'. Is she supposed to read that book in a lunch time? I see Yakisoba Bread grabbed by her left hand. Well, I couldn't blame her because of reading that book. The final exam of our Middle School is coming up.<p>

"For what?" She answered me with another question. She's still reading book.

I strached at the back of my head and smile nervously. "Heheh. You know the answer for that question, right?"

She sighed and looking at me afterwards. "You want to study together with me again?"

I winked and put my thumbs up, "BINGO!"

She smirked. "As long as you know the meaning of 'study'..." she's continuing her activity; reading a book.

"Huh? What does that mean?"

"Because whenever you come to my house to 'study', you always ended up reading manga or even sleep on my bed! If you still want to come to my house, make sure you-"

"Don't worry, I'll bring the newest horror movie to your ho-UCH!" She cut my words by landed her fist on my head. "...and that's a hurt one..." I mumbled to myself.

"And that's even worst! You want me to forbid you to come to my house again? Geez..." She yelled at me. Now we can see all of our classmates are watching Mio's 'attack' on me. And that's what made Mio back to her seat and blushing so badly.

"I was just joking, ya know?" I said as I rubbed my head. "So, what are you gonna say? Can I come?"

"As I said before. If you really want to study, then come." She said as she opens the next page of her book.

"Horaaaay~!" I hugged her happily.

"He-hei... Let go of me!" Then she pushes me to break the hug. I was a bit disappointed. But I didn't want to let her know. So I gave her a grin. It successfully made another blush on her face again. Then she turns her face to her book again. "Wh-what time will you c-come?"

_Huh? Why is she stuttering?_ "Uhh... Around 6 maybe. I'll text you before I go, 'kay?" I winked again to her and then left her alone with her 'business'. If I bugging her any further, I'm sure she'll give me another 'attack' on my head.

* * *

><p>The sky is getting dark. It says 05:30 PM on the clock. So I stop playing my Play Station 2 and take quick bath. Yeah, I didn't take so long when I'm bathing. And so for my appearance. You know, I'm a simply girl. So I didn't put anything on my face such as lip-balm and its friends. I simply wear a white T-shirt with a drum silhouette on it, a jeans, a black hoodie, and my brown sling-bag.<p>

"Mom! I'll go to Mio's house now!" I shouted when I go down on the ladder. I saw Satoshi playing my... uh, I mean our Play Station 2 in the living room.

"Don't stay too long. Be back at 8." Mom said to me when I took some water from the fridge. She's cooking for diner.

After I drank a whole glass of water, I said, "What? That's too short, mom! I'm gonna study for my final exam with her. Maybe I'll back at 9." then I pouted.

"Are you going to have a dinner at her house?" Now Mom has changed her focus from the stove and looking at me. "Your dad will come early tonight and bring something for you and Satoshi." She continued her cooking.

"Hmm..." I closed my eyes and put my right hand below my chin. "How about 8:30?"

"8:20"

"Deal! Thanks mom~!" I kissed her right cheek. She smiled at me. I walked to the living room and approaching Satoshi then pinched his cheeks. "See ya' later, my cute 'lil brother~" I took his Melon Bread and run before he take it back.

"Wha-? Wait! My melon bread! Mom! Nee-chan took my bread!" Satoshi shouted and stood up. He's about to revenge me because I pinched his cheeks and took his Melon Bread so sudden. But it's useless. I'm outside already. He can't catch me. Hahahahaha! I love to tease him. I love teasing everyone!

* * *

><p>As I walked outside my house, I slid my cell phone and texted Mio.<p>

**To: Mio**

**Subject: (No Subject)**

**Message: I'm on my way. Wait for meh! XD**

Then I pressed send button. It says 05:56 PM on my cell's screen. Mio's house is only a few blocks away from my house. So I don't have to be rushed.

* * *

><p>It only took 2 minutes to walk to Mio's house. I pressed the bell. Then I could hear a footstep inside her house. A few seconds later the door opened by a black-haired woman wearing an apron.<p>

"Oh, Ricchan! You're visiting Mio again? Come on in." She let me in with a warm smile. Her smile is as warm as Mio's. Like mother, like daughter. I thanked her and smiled back and come in. Of course I didn't forget to greet her first.

"Thanks Ms. Minami. Where is she now?" asked me.

"She's in her room." She replied with a smile again. "I'll continue making the dinner. Oh, let's having dinner together here, Ricchan"

"Eh? N-No... I don't want to bother you. Besides, I've promised to my mom to go home before dinner." I declined her offer.

"Oh, my... I thought it'll be fun if you have dinner with us. It can't be helped then." She sighed but then smiling again. "Go upstairs. Mio-chan is waiting for you."

I nodded and go straight the stairs. It's not weird how Ms. Minami Akiyama, Mio's Mother, act towards me very kindly. I know Mio since 4th grade. And I used to come here almost everyday. Mio's family didn't bothered by me whenever I came here.

Without thinking anything, I barged inside Mio's room. "Mioooo~ I'm coooo-OUCH!" I didn't realize that she was standing near the door of her bedroom. "...that's the 2nd times for today..." I said as I hold my poor head with both of my hands.

"How many times I should tell you to knock first?" She clenched her fist. "God grief… You never learned from what you've done."

"Are you going to make me dumber, Mio?" I pouted.

"If I'm going to make you dumber, I won't let you to study with me." She walks to study desk to take some books. Then she puts the books on a round table at the center of her room. "There, let's start it now. The final exam is waiting for us."

Indeed Mio is violent. No, Mio is violent _only_ to me. I believe she even can't hit a bug. I wonder why. But she is a kind person actually. Come to think of it. Am I the one and only friend of her? Because… I rarely or even never see her with other people in our class.

I sit across her. I prepare all I need to study. There is a little silent between us. "Hey, Mio…" I broke the silent.

"Hm?" She answered without looking at me. She keeps focusing on her books.

"Do you still remember our promise when we were in elementary school back then?" I don't even know why I asked this question. It suddenly popped on my mind.

"Why did you ask?" She answered with another question.

"Just curious."

She sighs and finally looks at me. "More or less…" What a disappointed answer for me. "What's with that question?"

"Nothing." I replied simply. "I just wanted to make sure about that."

"Yeah, yeah… That stupid promise? I remember it. Very well." Mio stopped her current activity.

"Why you called it 'stupid promise'? You were excited that time, weren't you?" I pouted.

"Now you said that, yeah… I was too excited back then." Mio agreed it. I give her a big grin. _I'm glad you still remember it, Mio._

"It was only you as my close friend back then. I was so happy." Mio makes my grin even bigger. "But then I knew you more. Now I _kinda _regret to be close to you!" She continues her study. "You always make fun of me. It's getting on my nerves." She turned my grin to a sad look. _How mean!_

I can't believe Mio said such things. She remembered our past. But she now regrets being with me after all this time. So, this is why she acts violent to me? Was I burdening her too much? If only I treated her normally as what a _real _friend did to complete each other. Maybe she wouldn't regret our friendship that we'd built couple years ago. _Huh? What is it?_ My eyes are teary… Am I going to cry?

I quickly wipe the tears in my eyes before they fall. I lowered my head when I wiped my tears so Mio couldn't see me cry.

But it seems like Mio noticed it. "What's with that look on your face? Don't tell me you were crying, Ritsu!" She chuckles.

"Tch! I'm sorry I couldn't treat you well as your close friend." My mood suddenly turns into a bad one. I stare at the other side of the room to avoid Mio's gaze meets mine.

"What now? You believe what I've said just now? I was joking you know?" Mio frowned.

_Eh? Joking? _"It didn't sound like a joke at all to me." I get up from my sit position. "I'll go home now. I dunno why I feel sick now…" I put all of my books back to my bag. "'Till then…" I walk towards the door of Mio's room. When I'm about to pull the door knob, suddenly Mio grabs my hoodie.

"Wait…" Mio said softly but I still could hear her voice.

I turn around to face her. "What?"

To my surprise, Mio hugs me. "Wa-… Wait! M-… Mio?"

"I'm sorry…" She whispered in my ear.

"Huh?"

"I didn't mean to make you said. Moreover, I wasn't intended to say such things. I…" She paused.

I wait for her to continue her lines. I hate to admit it, but…I'm blushing now.

"I'm happy that you always be here when I need. I thought you will forget me, more of it, you will leave me when we got separated class in middle school back then. I was thinking 'Ritsu is an easy-going person. I'm sure she will get a lot of friends in her class. And she will spend more time with them.'" She hugs me even tighter. "You're the one who introduced me to music. To look after you is a troublesome for me. But it doesn't matter! I debt too much on you. That's why…I still keep my-…no, our promise up until now."

I sighed in defeat. She loses her hugs. She keeps staring on the floor. I smile and shoot out my right little finger. "Hey!"

Mio finally raise up her face. Slowly but sure she also shoots out her right little finger.

We lock our right little fingers. Then our hands move a bit to make our right thumbs touch each other. This is what we always do to keep our promise long last.

"Go, said it!" I gave Mio a big grin again.

With a smile, Mio says our promise, "We'll always together no matter what happens. We'll always go to the same school whenever we have to enroll a school. We won't break this promise…"

"…NEVER!" We said it in-sync. We both smile happily.

_**Hi no ataru basho ni dette, chizu wo hirugete miru kedo.**_

_**I know… You know… Mayoi michi wo shikatanai…**_

_**I can change my life.**_

"Oh, that's my phone ringing." I search my cell phone inside my bag. I slid it and place it to my left ear.

_**Hi no ataru basho ni dette, chizu wo hirugete miru kedo.**_

_**I know… You know… Mayoi michi wo shikatanai…**_

_**I can change my life.**_

"WHAT THE-?" The tone keeps ringing. I press all buttons on my cell phone. "HEY! WHAT'S WRONG WITH THIS STUPID GADGET?"

Then… _**Thump!**_

"Ouch!" I can feel a pain in the right side of my body. I open my eyes slowly. I fell down from my bed. The ringtone was from my phone alarm. I use that tone to wakes me up.

"…that dream again?"

* * *

><p><em>-To Be Continued-<em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

Time check: 23.33 (GMT+7)

Tomorrow is the first day of my 2nd semester. 2 months of semester break went in a blink of an eye.

I don't have anything to say because…I feel guilty, in a deep guilty. I make you wait too long just for my update of **IN THE NAME OF LOVE **story.

Kindly give me your critiques, opinions, and reviews about this story.


End file.
